La gent perdue
by Nucha05
Summary: Ils affichent leur allégeance sur leur bras gauche mais dissimulent leurs visages. Ils sont la garde rapprochée du Seigneur qui a marqué leurs corps et leurs âmes. Ils sont la gent perdue.   Série d'OS-portraits de Mangemorts inspirés de l'Enfer de DANTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé complet : **Ils affichent leur allégeance sur leur avant-bras gauche et dissimulent soigneusement leurs visages. Ils sont la garde rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a marqué leurs corps et leurs âmes. Ils sont les chevaliers de Walpurgis. Ils sont la gent perdue.

Voici une série d'OS-portraits de Mangemorts librement inspirés de _l'Enfer_ de **DANTE**. A chaque personnage correspond une des catégories de pécheurs mentionnées par le poète.

La gent perdue s'inspire aussi, dans son aspect « série de portraits », des "_Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix_", série de drabbles écrite par **bagin31** .

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers « potterien » appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'auteur n'en tire aucun profit financier.

Le premier OS porte sur Lucius Malefoy. Bonne lecture, si le cœur vous en dit !

* * *

><p><strong>-La gent perdue-<strong>

_« C'est la souffrance des ombres  
><em>_qui sont ici, qui peint sur mon visage  
><em>_cette pitié que tu prends pour la peur. »_

1. Lucius Malefoy

Esprits neutres et lâches – Chant III :

_« Ils sont mêlés au mauvais chœur des anges  
><em>_qui ne furent ni rebelles à Dieu  
><em>_ni fidèles, et qui ne furent que pour eux-mêmes. »_

- Trois-cent-cinquante-mille.

- Trois-cent.

- Trois-cent-quarante. C'est notre dernier mot, déclare le Procureur général Spinnet.

Il se tient enfoncé dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau comme derrière une barricade.

- Votre dernier mot ? Mais de quoi suis-je accusé ?

- Vous le savez très bien ! Utilisation du sort impardonnable d'Endoloris, utilisation du sort impardonnable d'Avada Kedavra, haute trahison envers le Ministère.

- Le dernier crime de cette liste est le plus terrible sans doute ?

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter, Monsieur Malefoy. Dans tous les cas, il me semble évident que trois-cent-cinquante-mille, ce n'est pas trop cher payé.

- Ma philosophie est que seules les choses tangibles ont une valeur certaine. Quelles preuves avez-vous contre moi ?

La voix grave du Ministre Shacklebolt se fait entendre depuis le coin le moins éclairé de la pièce :

- Remontez votre manche pour commencer, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Depuis quand une simple marque sur le corps d'un homme détermine-t-elle ses actions ? Sans parler de ses convictions ! Severus Snape, notre nouveau martyr national, était marqué, lui aussi. De plus, n'oubliez pas que ma femme a sauvé la mise à Harry Potter au péril de sa propre vie.

- Nous n'avons rien contre votre femme et il n'est pas question d'elle ici. Cessez ce petit jeu, Monsieur Malefoy, il ne vous honore pas.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai commencé, ce « petit jeu » et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il déshonore, c'est vous, Monsieur le Ministre, vous qui aviez promis d'en finir avec les vieilles plaies du Ministère : l'opacité, la corruption, l'hypocrisie. Mais il semble que le « fonctionnaire ministériel nouveau » dont vous nous avez promis l'avènement ait autant besoin d'argent que l'ancien. Si l'honnêteté soulage la conscience, elle n'allège pas le poids de la dette publique, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre.

Il les énerve, il les indigne jusqu'à l'apoplexie, tous ces hommes nouveaux aux cœurs ardents et aux mains propres, amenés au pouvoir par la défaite de Voldemort et qui se retrouvent acculés à « faire des concessions ». Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ; bientôt, bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensent, ils s'engraisseront l'échine, s'affubleront de cols rigides et de petites lunettes rondes qui scintilleront avec indifférence dans les bureaux et avec une excitation avide et suffisante dans les soirées mondaines.

Lucius tourne la tête en direction de Shacklebolt. Quelles que soient les émotions qu'il suscite chez l'ancien Auror, celui-ci n'en laisse rien paraître.

- Trois-cent-vingt-mille, déclare Lucius, et la liste de tous les fonctionnaires ministériels ayant collaboré avec le mouvement du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis 1975 en échange de l'abandon définitif de toutes les poursuites contre moi et mon fils.

Ils accepteront, bien sûr. Ils auraient pu tout simplement l'exproprier, mais un sort puissant qui protège la fortune familiale depuis des siècles les en empêche. Et ils ont besoin, tellement besoin d'argent ! Tout comme Voldemort en avait besoin pour réaliser ses fantasmes de puissance et d'immortalité.

Lucius sort du bureau de Monsieur le Procureur. La secrétaire lui jette un coup d'œil circonspect. Tout à l'heure, quand Spinnet l'avait fait attendre pendant plus d'une demi-heure, c'était extrêmement amusant de voir l'hésitation troubler ce petit visage baissé à la hâte vers les petites mains fourrageant les papiers sur le bureau ! Elle se mordait la lèvre, se demandait si elle pouvait, si elle devait montrer du mépris à l'ancien Mangemort notoire ou si la présence même de ce dernier dans l'antichambre du Procureur pendant une plage horaire affectées aux rendez-vous privés et non aux interrogatoires d'instruction lui conférait un peu de respectabilité. Savait-elle à ce moment-là que Lucius était venu marchander son innocence?

Il lui sourit (il sait comment il faut _leur_ sourire). Il lui dit :

- Au revoir, Mademoiselle. Cela a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. A l'occasion, je ne manquerai pas de complimenter Monsieur le Procureur du talent dont il fait preuve dans le choix de ses employés.

Elle rosit, elle sourit à son tour. S'il affirme qu'il ne manquera pas de complimenter, cela implique nécessairement qu'il est en position de le faire. C'est si facile.

Parfois, il lui semble qu'un banal mécanisme horloger est plus complexe que la société dans laquelle il évolue. Cela peut paraître très prétentieux. Pire, cela peut paraître naïf. Mais là est le secret : la vie est ce qu'elle semble être. Un cinquantenaire bedonnant, attablé devant une chope de brune le Samedi soir au Chaudron Baveur dira que l'argent régit le monde et que tous les politiciens sont pourris. Et il aura raison. La vie est exactement comme elle apparaît dans la bouche des gens médiocres, parce qu'elle est médiocre. Seuls ceux qui l'ont compris ont une chance de tirer leur épingle du jeu, de s'élever au-dessus du bourbier.

Tous s'y rencontrent, dans ce bourbier : l'honnête Shacklebolt qui crache une à une des concessions, comme s'il crachait ses tripes et feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pouvait très bien être le plus grand Mage noir des temps modernes, mais n'avait pas fait tomber le Ministère qu'à coups de sortilèges impardonnables. Il avait bien fallu aussi quelques pots de vin.

Il est vrai que Lord Voldemort lui a donné plus de fil à retordre que Shacklebolt ne pourra jamais le faire. A aucun moment Lucius ne lui a été particulièrement dévoué en son for intérieur et, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, il n'a jamais pris plaisir à tuer, intimider, se mettre en danger au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de ne pas en être ou de ne pas lever sa baguette, il ne manquait pas d'en profiter. Il rentrait toujours vaguement nauséeux de leurs « missions » masquées et passait de longs moments passablement désagréables à contempler son propre visage terni et distordu dans le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Et oui, il doit l'admettre, il y avait eu un moment où il avait presque perdu pied, s'était retrouvé humilié dans sa propre maison, devant sa femme et son fils. Et devant tous les _autres_.

Mais qui n'a pas son lot d'expériences déplaisantes dans la vie ? Le temps lui a donné raison sur tous. Le temps donne toujours raison à l'argent.

Lucius sait que les grands chefs passeront, s'élèveront, s'installeront, se retireront. Il sait qu'il suivra toujours leurs trajectoires concentriques de son pas élégant et sûr. Lui, puis quelque descendant, variante de lui-même, se distinguant de son prédécesseur seulement par des détails qui ne pourront qu'être insignifiants. D'autres encore. Ils porteront indifféremment du vert et de l'argent, du pourpre et de l'or, du blond ou du brun sur leurs têtes : tout ira à leurs visages fins et leur pâleur délicate, d'aucun diront maladive mais, oh, tellement vivace ! Ils seront toujours à leur place parce que, bien qu'ils ne marchent que pour eux-mêmes, le monde entier ne peut aller sans eux.

Lucius sait donc qu'il est et sera un rouage indispensable. Son visage ne garde plus aucune trace de la période difficile, il a retrouvé son harmonie austère et lisse. Qui osera dire que dans le miroir, son œil est vide ?

Il marche de nouveau la tête haute. Qui osera dire qu'il tourne en rond ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Il paraît que le fait de laisser des reviews garantit une petite place au paradis (c'est Dante qui l'a dit et il s'y connaît, n'est-ce pas ?). Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Sauvez votre âme en commentant !


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, merci à **Eliie Evans** et à **Petite Dilly** pour les reviews : commentaires peu nombreux mais précieux ! Merci beaucoup !

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour le retard, car j'avais parlé de poster la suite à la fin de la semaine dernière. Mais c'est bien connu : dès qu'on mentionne un délai, on est certain de ne pas le respecter.

Bonne lecture éventuelle !

* * *

><p>2. Evan Rosier<p>

Luxurieux – Chant V :

_« Et je compris qu'un tel tourment  
><em>_était le sort des pécheurs charnels,  
><em>_qui soumettent la raison aux appétits. »_

Pour son quatrième anniversaire, Evan reçut en cadeau un merveilleux cheval. La bête au pelage luisant avait des flancs pommelés et une crinière fascinante de longueur et de douceur. Elle était marquée au front d'une tâche blanche, comme une étoile, et sa bride décorée de motifs en argent brillait de mille feux.

Il y avait un inconvénient, bien sûr : le cheval était plutôt petit. Pour être exact, les pieds d'Evan touchaient presque terre lorsqu'il montait sur son destrier. Il y avait aussi un second inconvénient. Le cheval pouvait seulement faire le tour de la salle de jeux. Occasionnellement, Evan était autorisé à lui faire faire de l'exercice dans le salon de musique, mais jamais dans la grande galerie de l'aile-nord, parce que Mr Rosier craignait pour la collection de vases étrusques qui y était exposée.

Le cheval d'Evan était ce qui se faisait de mieux en matière de jouets magiques : fait sur commande et bourré de charmes d'animation par les meilleurs artisans de Grande-Bretagne.

Evan adorait son étalon qu'il appelait Ouragan, nom que lui avait suggéré son tempérament impétueux. Il connut des moments de béatitude absolue à chevaucher Ouragan par monts et par vaux entre la salle de jeux et le salon de musique, à l'aiguillonner avec ses petits éperons et ses cris stridents qui faisaient sursauter les elfes vaquant aux tâches ménagères :

- Hue, Ouragan ! Cours, mon étalon ! Cours, mon beau destrier !

Il était vrai qu'Evan avait encore quelques soucis d'articulation qui, couplés à son état d'exaltation, lui faisaient chuinter le « s » de « destrier ». Sa cousine Isabel, une grande de six ans, ne ratait jamais l'occasion de se moquer :

- On dit « deSSStrier », Evan, pas « deCHtrier ». De toute façon, il a la tête bourrée de sciure, ton deCHtrier ! »

Il va sans dire qu'Evan se vexait comme un pou contre sa chipie de cousine.

Maintenant, à dix-sept ans tout juste passés, Evan préfère les balais. Il est d'ailleurs plutôt bon en Quidditch et joue poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard depuis l'an dernier.

- Sans blague ! Tu es poursuiveur ? s'étonne à mi-voix Isabel et les arcs parfaits de ses sourcils se soulèvent de surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

Ils sont placés au bout de la table présidée par Oncle Lester. Les adultes sont empêtrés dans une de ces conversations de fin de repas de famille qui sont comme l'achèvement du processus de mastication et le commencement de celui de digestion : monotones et laborieuses.

Isabel étudie Evan de ses grands yeux sombres. C'est une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans maintenant, avec une longue chevelure qui encadre, comme un carré de faille précieuse, son visage ovale aux traits fins. Ca fait un an qu'elle a fini ses études à Poudlard. Elle intimide encore un peu Evan, mais maintenant, c'est elle qui lui arrive à l'épaule et non plus l'inverse, comme il y a treize ans.

- Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour jouer au Quidditch sur ton « deCHtrier »… murmure-t-elle et se mord la lèvre pour retenir le fou-rire.

Evan essaie de se défendre :

- Pour ta gouverne, je vole très bien, déclare-t-il l'air vexé. Apparemment, son expression outrée donne encore plus envie de rire à Isabel qui met sa main devant sa bouche.

- Moi, au moins, j'arrivais à m'endormir sans mon cheval contrairement à toi, continue-t-il, transformant sa défense en contre-attaque. « Toi, tu avais cette affreuseté… cette poupée qui s'appelait comment déjà… sans laquelle tu refusais d'aller au lit. Tu avais fait une de ces crises à notre elfe de maison… »

- Elle s'appelait Francesca.

- Oui, c'est ça, un nom complètement ridicule.

- Il n'était pas ridicule. C'était parce que père me l'avait emmenée d'Italie. Et ce n'est pas une affreuseté, Francesca… Isabel continue à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Elle « n'est pas » ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as gardée, que tu l'as toujours ?

Maintenant, c'est au tour d'Evan de lutter contre le fou-rire. Pendant ce temps, sa cousine, redevenue sérieuse, le dévisage avec une petite lueur étrange dans l'œil.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai toujours… Sa bouche s'étire de nouveau dans un sourire malicieux. « Si tu veux, je pourrai te la montrer tout à l'heure. Quand le dîner sera fini. Elle est dans ma chambre. »

C'est une vraie chambre de jeune fille, avec un papier à fleurs, d'anciennes gravures de mode dans des cadres dorés, un lit en fer. Bizarrement, Isabel a l'air plus âgée dans cet environnement. D'un geste impérieux, elle lui indique le couvre-lit matelassé. Pendant qu'il s'installe gauchement, elle se tourne vers une armoire, y fouille pendant plusieurs minutes et en sort ce qu'Evan qualifierait de petit monstre hirsute et déguenillé.

Elle lui tend triomphalement Francesca qui roule des yeux, comme si elle revenait d'une beuverie aux Trois Balais et qui grince :

- Mamma. Maaammma.

Evan s'écroule de rire sur le couvre-lit. Quand il a fini d'essuyer ses pleurs, il découvre deux têtes brunes penchées sur lui : Isabel et Francesca.

- Je n'y vois pas matière à rire, Evan, déclare la mieux peignée des deux têtes. « Tout ça montre bien que les femmes ont une toute autre conception de la constance ! Maintenant, pour ma peine et pour la consoler de sa beauté perdue avec le temps, tu vas donner un baiser à Francesca !

- Ah non ! dit Evan. « Elle est affreuse ! » Il devrait le déclarer sur un ton de dégoût sur-joué mais il se rend compte qu'il a le souffle coupé et ne parvient à produire qu'un murmure à peine audible.

- Allez, un peu de clémence, chuchote Isabel.

L'une des deux têtes se baisse vers lui et il sent un délicieux poids peser sur sa poitrine. Les lèvres qui touchent les siennes sont bien de chair et le souffle chaud et suave qui en émane lorsqu'elles s'entre-ouvrent est bien celui d'un être humain et non d'une poupée.

Les draps d'Isabel exhalent une odeur d'herbe coupée et de matin d'été, une odeur de fraîcheur et de pureté. Même maintenant, lorsqu'ils sont froissés, ils conservent toujours ce parfum de chasteté, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été touchés. Tout comme les cheveux d'Isabel qui sont toujours aussi lisses.

Quand, au bout d'un moment, elle lui dit : « il faut que tu y ailles maintenant, Evan. Ca fera mauvais effet si quelqu'un te retrouve dans ma chambre au petit matin », il a une impression d'inachevé, le sentiment qu'elle ne s'est pas totalement donnée, qu'elle ne s'est pas entièrement ouverte, que, d'une certaine façon, elle est restée inaccessible et qu'il n'a peut-être fait que l'effleurer.

Elle était vierge : elle ne le lui a pas dit, mais il l'a compris. Et lui, pour sûr, il était, comment dit-on déjà… puceau ? Enfin, ce terme ne le concerne plus.

Lorsqu'Evan descend pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, il a l'impression d'avoir changé du tout au tout, de façon tellement radicale que les gens ne pourront pas ne pas le remarquer que ce qu'il a fait cette nuit est gravé en lettres de feu sur son front et que, bien sûr, oncle Lester ne manquera pas de les lire avec grand intérêt, ces lettres.

Mais rien de tel ne se produit. Chacun a le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé ou de café. Surtout, il y a Isabel qui lui adresse, sans rougir, un sourire franc et inoffensif, un banal sourire de cousine à cousin. Puis, elle étouffe un bâillement et retourne à son assiette d'œufs brouillés avec les gestes indolents qu'adoptent les jeunes filles en absence de toute personne intéressante dans leur entourage immédiat.

Evan et ses parents rentrent chez eux et, deux semaines plus tard, il repart à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Là-bas, rien n'a changé : la cérémonie de répartition avec la chanson du Choixbeau que plus personne n'écoute, les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, les cours, les entraînements.

Evan, c'est sûr, a changé. Maintenant, le souvenir de ce lendemain étrange face à une Isabel indifférente s'est estompé et reste un sentiment de fierté : il a franchi le pas, il fait désormais partie de ceux qui _l'ont fait_. De vagues considérations pour les « convenances » et peut-être pour la réputation de sa cousine l'empêchent de se vanter ouvertement devant ses camarades, mais il se dit que, bien sûr, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui initie une conversation sur le sujet, pour son propre prestige il sera obligé d'en parler.

Les vacances de Noël arrivent et Evan s'attend à retrouver Isabel dans une de ces réglementaires réunions de famille qui l'ennuient toujours un peu. Isabel est distante et, lorsqu'il arrive enfin à lui parler seul à seul, il est à la fois rassuré et désespéré. Oui, elle se souvient de l'été dernier, oui, cette nuit a eu une très grande importance pour elle. Bien sûr que non, elle ne lui fait pas la tête. Elle a seulement du souci parce que la santé de sa grand-mère s'est dégradée et les médicomages lui ont recommandé de changer de climat. Alors, elle va faire un voyage au Sud de la France et en Italie et il a été décidé qu'Isabel l'accompagnera. Alors, non, elle ne sait pas quand ils pourront se revoir, mais elle promet de lui écrire.

Evan retourne à Poudlard et la vie reprend son morne cours jusqu'aux vacances de printemps.

Après avoir eu toutes les peines du monde à en obtenir l'autorisation auprès de ses parents, Evan passe une semaine avec Val Avery, un copain qui a eu ses ASPICs l'an dernier et qui est plus absorbé par sa vie mondaine de jeune héritier que par la vague fonction que son père lui a dégotée au Ministère.

Val initie Evan aux joies de sa vie de jeune sorcier bien né. Un soir, il lui propose une petite escapade entre hommes dans un endroit sérieux et bien tenu. Evan hésite. Il a tout de même l'impression d'être lié à Isabel, d'une certaine façon. Surtout depuis qu'elle lui a clairement dit que leur nuit avait eu de l'importance pour elle. Et elle avait parlé de constance…

- Euh, je sais pas, Val… Si je te disais qu'il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie de…

- De tromper ? s'esclaffe l'omniscient Val. « Tu veux dire que tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine à Poudlard ? »

- Euh… on peut dire ça oui…

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner : c'est la petite blonde de Serdaigle, là… c'est quoi son nom déjà… ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, Val. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais l'impression de la… trahir, je crois.

- Mais bien sûr que non. Ca n'a rien, absolument rien à voir. Avec ces femmes, tu passes un contrat : c'est comme une… relation d'affaires. Et si tu veux mon avis, je dirais même que ça correspond purement et simplement à la satisfaction d'un besoin physiologique. Rien à voir avec l'affectif ! Ta copine sera-t-elle jalouse de tes associés quand tu reprendras l'affaire de ton père ? Ou du steak que tu mangeras au déjeuner ? Bon, d'accord, ces femmes ne sont pas des steaks, bien sûr, mais c'est une comparaison, pour illustrer… Allez, décide-toi, Evan, on perd notre temps.

Evan se décide. Il voit bien la logique de l'argumentation de Val. Surtout, il a très envie d'entrer de plein pied dans ce monde d'adultes qu'Isabel lui a fait seulement entrevoir mais dont il sent qu'il n'a pas véritablement franchi le seuil. Ca l'intéresse aussi de savoir à quel point ce sera différent avec une autre femme. Ou est-ce que ce sera pareil ?

Les draps de la femme de « l'établissement sérieux » ne sentent pas le matin d'été mais sont semés de pétales de roses et de soupirs flatteurs. Ses cheveux s'écoulent comme des rayons de miel sur ses épaules et elle s'y connaît certainement mieux qu'Isabel. Mais, bien sûr, elle n'est pas Isabel. Elle est seulement une chair frémissante qui émeut celle d'Evan à un point qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé possible, mais c'est tout. Profondément satisfait et la conscience tranquille, Evan donne raison à Val.

A la fin des vacances, le retour à Poudlard se fait sans grand enthousiasme. Serpentard gagne la coupe de Quidditch, Evan obtient des résultats passables aux ASPICs. Il s'est acquitté de son devoir et peut enfin rejoindre le monde extérieur pour vivre une vraie vie d'adulte.

Son père lui propose de l'aider à gérer l'affaire familiale mais dit aussi qu'il pourrait bien lui trouver une place à la Coopération magique internationale s'il le souhaite. Evan demande six mois de réflexion qui lui sont accordés. Il a formé un projet : dans six mois, il entame une carrière et, quand Isabel rentrera d'Italie, il la demandera en mariage.

Il lit quelques ouvrages de Relations magiques internationales et s'initie vaguement aux principes de la comptabilité analytique. Surtout, il vit la vie d'un jeune homme aisé. Bien sûr, il retourne dans « l'établissement sérieux » de façon régulière. Il est jeune et beau, il est gentil avec les filles, il tient toujours à avoir leur consentement et paie à chaque fois un peu plus que les tarifs habituels. Il ne demande jamais de choses bizarres ou humiliantes. Ou très rarement. Par curiosité, pour voir. En tout cas, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ce que demandent les autres. Et il s'assure que la fille soit d'accord. Et il paie en conséquence.

Il lui arrive aussi d'avoir des aventures avec d'autres femmes. Il y a la vendeuse de chez Slug et Jiggers et puis la fameuse petite blonde de Serdaigle, devenue stagiaire à la Gazette du Sorcier. Parfois, il a presque l'impression que ça se fait sans véritable intention de sa part, dans un regard ou dans un geste. Et il est même peut-être judicieux de dire, comme Val, qu'il s'agit d'un besoin physiologique. En tout cas, c'est devenu une habitude.

Il s'efforce toujours de leur donner quelque chose en échange, lorsqu'il ne peut pas les payer directement. La vendeuse de chez Slug et Jiggers a une mère malade dont les médicaments coûtent cher. La stagiaire finit par être embauchée à la Gazette grâce à Evan qui en touche deux mots au fils du rédacteur en chef, ancien coéquipier de Quidditch.

Ainsi, Evan ne se sent jamais un séducteur sans scrupules et conserve toujours intacte cette barrière de sécurité entre lui et ces femmes, ce qui lui permet de continuer à rêver d'Isabel et de cette première nuit, tellement spéciale, si différente des autres. Il lui écrit d'ailleurs quelques lettres auxquelles elle répond bien trop rarement à son goût.

Pour s'assurer que sa relation avec Isabel est vraiment unique et spéciale, et peut-être aussi pour retrouver cette sensation d'aube estivale, de pureté et de fraîcheur, il se met à demander des vierges dans son « établissement sérieux ». Il est vrai que l'effet n'est pas tout-à-fait le même, mais la chose l'enthousiasme par sa nouveauté. Les vierges coûtent cher. Son père lui fait remarquer qu'il devrait surveiller ses dépenses.

Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'Evan passe sa vie en aventures galantes. Un autre changement bouleverse sa vie. Un soir, Walden Macnair lui parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son idée de purger la race sorcière du sang Moldu pour lui rendre la puissance magique qui était la sienne plusieurs siècles auparavant. Evan sait que son père n'est pas insensible à ces idées et il lui a certainement inculqué des principes de pureté et de dignité : il ne toucherait jamais à une Moldue ou une Sang-de-bourbe, par exemple.

Walden qui, visiblement, ne peut pas résister à la tentation de se vanter, lui parle des Mangemorts et lui apprend sous le sceau du secret absolu « _qu'il en est_ » depuis peu, lui montre les attributs de son nouvel état : la « baguette alternative » qu'il utilise lors des missions, la robe et la cape, entièrement noires, et le masque, fait dans un matériau mystérieux semblable à du métal, léger et brillant.

Les yeux de Walden brillent de fierté et d'excitation avec autant d'éclat que son masque, mais Evan a des doutes.

- Mais, Wald… Il vous arrive, pendant ces missions, de… de faire des choses ? De tuer ou de… torturer…

- Des grands mots, Evan, s'exclame Walden. « Nous sommes bien obligés de forcer un peu la main aux gens récalcitrants si nous voulons obtenir des informations capitales pour notre réussite. Et puis, pour ce qui est de tuer… Notre société est bien trop embourbée maintenant dans les compromis néfastes et un soit-disant « égalitarisme » pleurnichard. Il est clair que dans la situation actuelle, seul un changement radical, voir brutal nous sauvera du déferlement de sang impur et de la dégénérescence définitive, de la perte irréversible de notre identité et de nos pouvoirs. Et nous sommes bien obligés de neutraliser ceux qui refusent de reconnaître l'évidence. D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu le savais : ton père est l'un des nôtres et je crois même qu'il est apprécié du Seigneur. Il y a plusieurs autres encore : Val, Marcus… Et Snape en est aussi! »

Evan voit bien l'irréfutabilité des arguments de Walden. Surtout, il est pris d'un frémissement délicieux lorsqu'il passe ses doigts sur la surface polie du masque, lisse et fraîche. Il s'imagine soudain très bien en combattant risquant anonymement sa vie pour un idéal menacé. Pourquoi son père ne lui en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

Il va le voir dès le lendemain. Mr Rosier le contemple d'un air renfrogné.

- Qui donc t'a déblatéré tout ça ? Le fils Macnair ou cet idiot de Valerius ?

- Ca n'a aucune importance, père. Je veux faire partie du Mouvement ! Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ? Vous savez bien que j'adhère…

- A quoi peut-on bien « adhérer » à dix-neuf ans sinon à une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu ou à la bouche d'une fillette aussi jeune et stupide que soi ? l'interrompt son père d'un air contrarié. « Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, Evan. Tu es là à piaffer d'impatience mais je voudrais que tu comprennes et que tu mesures les conséquences d'une telle décision. Appartenir au Mouvement implique de faire preuve d'une foi… inébranlable en nos idées, une foi qui résistera à toutes les épreuves. Et d'un sang froid absolu… de fermeté, voir même de cruauté, lorsque les circonstances l'exigent…

- Mais ce n'est pas de la cruauté gratuite, père. Elle est nécessaire pour faire comprendre à ceux qui refusent l'évident que l'ordre actuel des choses est néfaste pour tous, pour nous comme pour les Moldus, car il est contre nature… C'est aussi pour leur bien : qui aime bien châtie bien, termine Evan dans un sourire.

Son père fait la moue.

- Ca aussi c'est un de tes copains idiots qui te l'a dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, père : que vous me présentiez comme candidat. De toute façon, si vous ne le faites pas, je demanderai à Walden.

- Ah, c'est donc le fils Macnair !

Son père finit par céder et, bientôt, Evan est admis et Marqué. Il se rend très vite compte que la réalité n'est pas tout-à-fait comme il l'avait imaginée. D'abord, il a beau se dire qu'il sert un idéal ce qu'il constate c'est qu'il sert surtout la volonté d'un homme, Lord Voldemort, qui n'hésite pas à risquer la vie des membres du Mouvement sans toujours prendre la peine de leur expliquer pourquoi c'est nécessaire. Ensuite, la seule conscience de leur nécessité ne suffit pas à rendre plus faciles à accomplir les actes de cruauté qui sont exigés d'Evan parce que, contrairement à Walden par exemple, il n'en tire aucun plaisir personnel.

Il a bien compris que son père fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'épargner dans sa participation aux activités du Mouvement et il lui en est reconnaissant.

Puis, un jour, Isabel rentre d'Italie.

* * *

><p>- Au numéro 11 dans l'Allée des Embrumes, demain matin. J'irais bien moi-même, mais je ne peux plus reporter cette rencontre avec les fournisseurs. Il s'agit d'une chose apparemment très importante pour le Seigneur, un artefact magique… Il y a un risque que la maison soit surveillée par les Aurors, mais on n'a plus le temps de changer : le Seigneur veut la chose pour demain soir… Evan, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?<p>

- Oui, bien sûr, père.

Evan écoute, mais d'une seule oreille. Dans la foule des invités, il a aperçu la tête d'Isabel. Sa longue chevelure lisse est arrangée en un chignon compliqué et elle s'avance au bras d'un grand homme à calvitie naissante.

- …un pot de géranium, continue son père. « J'ai fait promettre au messager que si les Aurors débarquent, il sortira un des pots de géranium de la vieille sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de transplaner. Evan, regarde-moi. C'est très important ce que je te raconte. Demain, si tu vois…

- J'ai très bien compris, père. Au numéro 11, le pot de géranium. Si je le vois, je transplane immédiatement. Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller maintenant !

Evan a appris par des connaissances communes que le chauve-débutant est un célèbre médicomage italien. _Son_ fiancé.

Evan n'arrive à lui parler seul à seul qu'à la fin de la soirée, la pire de son existence. Maintenant qu'il la revoit après une si longue absence, elle lui paraît plus belle et plus désirable que jamais. Et, plus que jamais, il sent ce lien tissé entre eux cette nuit-là, désormais remis en cause sans aucun fondement valable.

Il l'emmène sur la grande terrasse qui surplombe le jardin nocturne. Il trépigne de pouvoir lui parler, d'exiger des explications. Mais Isabel n'a pas l'air rongée par la culpabilité.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies jamais mis au courant, que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de lui dans tes lettres ?

- Mais il n'y avait rien à écrire. Tout s'est décidé au dernier moment, juste avant mon départ pour l'Angleterre.

- Ce type ne t'est quand même pas tombé sur la tête de nulle part avec sa demande en mariage ! Tu le connaissais déjà depuis un moment !

- Je n'allais pas te raconter ma vie en détails. Et puis, quel droit particulier avais-tu pour que je me sente obligée de te mettre au courant ?

- Quel droit ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que ce qui s'était passé entre nous avait de l'importance pour toi.

- Pour moi, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ecoute, cousin, je ne vois pas non plus ce qui m'oblige à rester plantée là et répondre à tes questions.

L'attitude et le ton d'Isabel lui sont parfaitement incompréhensibles il est totalement perdu et terriblement vexé :

- Oh, tu tires donc un trait sur ce qu'il y a eu entre nous ? Eh bien, dans ce cas-là… Il y a bien d'autres femmes !

Isabel le gratifie d'un sourire particulièrement acide :

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits : tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé en « m'attendant » ?

- Qui t'en a parlé ? Attends, tu veux dire que… si je t'avais « attendue », tu ne serais pas rentrée avec un fiancé sous le bras ? Que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

- La question ne se pose pas, Evan, parce que je n'avais aucune, absolument aucune obligation envers toi, aucun engagement…

- Mais si, elle se pose, puisque je t'aime, aujourd'hui comme il y a deux ans !

- Ah, sacré Evan ! Ca fait une semaine que tu ne t'es fait personne et voilà que tu prends tes sensations de manque pour de l'émotion amoureuse.

L'incompréhension et la vexation montent dans une vague irrésistible. Et elle se moque de lui ! Elle fait exprès de le blesser ! L'émotion est tellement forte, qu'il faut qu'il s'éloigne d'elle pendant un instant. Il va à l'autre bout de la terrasse, s'appuie sur la balustrade. Il essaie de se calmer, de se forcer à respirer normalement, mais l'air du soir lui écorche la trachée à lui en faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Isabel le contemple en silence et, de loin, sa bouche paraît encore plus moqueuse.

Evan retourne vers elle d'un pas précipité.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dis-tu des choses comme ça, Isabel ? Que t'ai-je fait ?

Débordant de frustration, il se remet à faire les cent pas.

- Rien, à part m'amuser grandement, répond-elle enfin, alors que le sourire a disparu de son visage. Elle contemple ses allers et retours, puis une expression ironique tord son visage.

- Oui, c'est ça, vas-y ! murmure-t-elle. « Cours, bel étalon ! Galope, valeureux destrier ! Je me fiche de savoir qui t'a enfourché.»

* * *

><p>Evan transplane à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sa tête bourdonne d'une nuit sans sommeil et de questions sans réponse qui s'agglutinent à son cerveau. Isabel, son idéal aussi désincarné qu'inégalable, s'est transformée en un être de chair et d'os qui lui est totalement incompréhensible et complètement étranger.<p>

« Comment est-ce possible ? Et que faire maintenant ?»

Des questions qu'il ne s'est jamais posées, des questions vertigineuses se bousculent dans son esprit, alors qu'il s'engouffre sous le porche du numéro 11. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au-dessus de sa tête, le géranium à moitié desséché dans son pot perd ses petits pétales allongés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note :<strong>_

Vous voulez savoir quelle catégorie de pécheurs sera l'objet du prochain texte ? Envoyez « Pécheur » au 81212 ! (ou bien, ce qui est beaucoup plus rigolo en fin de compte, allez jeter un œil au poème…)


End file.
